Tu seras mi Príncipe
by VaaleCullen
Summary: One-Shot: Le pregunte ¿Para qué?. Y ella me respondió que había un niño nuevo en su escuela llamado Edward que era sordo y ella quería ser su amiga. Hoy estoy al lado de ella, en su boda, viendo como dice en señas:…Acepto... ExB


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABECITA!**

**NUEVA HISTORIA :D**

**Algunas frases no son de mi propiedad, se las adjudico a cada creador :)**

* * *

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀✿◕‿◕

**Mi hermana menor vino de la escuela un día y me pidió que la llevara a la biblioteca y así buscar unos libros sobre lenguaje de señas.**

**Le pregunte ¿Para qué?. Y ella me dijo que había un niño nuevo en su escuela que era sordo y ella quería hacerse amiga de él.**

**Hoy estoy al lado de ella, en su boda, viendo como dice en señas: …Acepto.**_** ... **_**(Anónimo)**

…

**1999 Forks, Washington **

El pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos se sentó en una de las bancas del patio de su escuela, sentía el aire fresco pegar en su cara y el saliente sol dar en su cabeza. Su primer día de clases fue como esperaba, los niños de su edad jugaban alegres, él lo estaba también, observando como los demás reían y hablaban, aunque solo escuchara silencio…le hubiera gustado integrarse al grupo, pero por su condición sabía que era imposible, nadie lo aceptaría ni se daría el tiempo en intentar hablarle, para un niño de 7 años es difícil vivir así, incluso la mayor parte de las ocasiones se llevaba mejor con los adultos, ellos podían hablar con él y entendían su condición.

No siempre fue sordo, aun recordaba sonidos de antes y gracias a eso se había vuelto un buen lector de labios y experto en lenguaje de señas para comunicarse, aunque los demás niños no entenderían si el intentaba hablarles de la única forma que sabía, a través de este medio.

Cerro sus ojos intentando escuchar el ruido a su alrededor, le gustaba la nueva ciudad en que sus padres lo trajeron a vivir, Forks, el clima era cambiante y la mayoría de las veces era frio, pero hoy había un sol grande y templado.

-Hola-abrió sus ojos de pronto al escuchar una vibración. Una niña hacia círculos con su pie nerviosa en el césped frente a él, entre sus manos llevaba una cajita con el logo de Hello Kittie* de color rosa, el niño supuso que debía ser su almuerzo, la miro saludándola con una sonrisa, las mejillas de las niña se volvieron color rosa, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y era de un color chocolate intenso al igual que sus grandes ojos, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y zapatitos de charol negros, en contraste con sus calcetas blancas, era la niña más linda que le había visto, ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar.

-Humm…puedo sentarme junto a ti?-pregunto nerviosa apretando los dedos a su cajita, el niño leyó atentamente sus labios y luego asintió mientras sacaba del lado de la banca su mochila, ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tu puedes llamarme Bella-le tendió su pequeña y blanca mano, él la tomo sacudiéndola un poco, pensó que el nombre era igual de lindo que ella.-Cual es tu nombre?-lo miro mientras intentaba abrir su cajita sin lograrlo, soltó el aire enfadada por no lograrlo, el toco su hombro y tomo de su regazo la cajita, en un movimiento de su mano logro abrirla y se la tendió de vuelta.

-Oh!, gracias-sonrió-eres un niño fuerte…eres como mi hermano Emmett, él practica en un gimnasio-el niño leyó sus labios nuevamente, y asintió sonriendo, ella lo había encontrado fuerte…-A sí que cual es tu nombre?-pregunto llevándose un pedazo de su emparedado a la boca.

El dudó un momento, abrió sus boca para contestarle perno no podía articular palabras, tenía miedo de asustarla si volvía a salir su voz como gemidos ahogados, llego a su cabeza una idea, tomo su mochila e indicó la parte de atrás de su mochila donde estaba escrita su identificación, ella dejo su emparedado en la cajita y miro atentamente lo que el indicaba.

-Ed-ward, Cu-llen, Ma-sen- la niña sonrió con suficiencia por lograr leer unas frases en poco tiempo, aun le costaba juntar sílabas, pero hasta ahora era la mejor de su clase leyendo su libro de textos, le gustaba practicar en casa leyendo sus cuentos de hadas. A sí que el niño se llamaba Edward Cullen… pensó que se parecía al príncipe encantado de su libro.

-Hablas poco-sonrió volviendo a toma su cajita-eres tímido ¿cierto?, yo también lo era mi primer día, me costó acostumbrarme-sonrió llevándose otra vez el emparedado a la boca-¿tienes hambre?-lo miro sonrojándose, el quedo aturdido un momento y luego negó con la cabeza haciendo círculos en su estómago-Ah… ya almorzaste-el asintió-Entonces tengo algo para ti-metió la mano a su lonchera y saco dos paletas-Una para ti-se la entrego-y otra para mí, Tía Rose dice que hace mal para los dientes porque ella es dentista, pero mi hermano a escondidas me da una-sonrió traviesamente, él la miro ladeando la cabeza, _¿Quién era Tía Rose?-_Es la futura esposa de mi hermano-la pequeñita le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos-es mi dentista pero a mi hermano le gusta, ellos se casaran algún día, yo también espero casarme-soltó un suspiro, él se la imaginó con un vestido blanco caminando por el largo pasillo, él había ido a muchas bodas con sus padres, no las entendía muy bien ya que desde el lugar en donde él se encontraba era difícil leer los labios de las personas, su madre siempre se daba el trabajo de traducirle en señas lo que ellos iban diciendo.

**Más tarde…**

-Emmett!, Emmett!, ¿dónde estás?-la pequeñita lanzo al sofá su mochila buscando a su hermano por toda la casa, el apareció desde la cocina mirando divertido a su pequeña hermanita quien lo buscaba hasta por debajo de los sillones. A sus 23 años se había hecho cargo desde hace cuatro de Isabella, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico dejándolos a ellos solos. Se juró nunca abandonaría a su pequeña hermana a quien amaba, trabajando en el día limpiando mesas o ayudando a servir en un restaurant de comida rápida y en las noches estudiando logro sacarlos a ambos adelante, ahora se daba el lujo de vivir más cómodamente luego de haber terminado su carrera como abogado, feliz de haber conseguido lo que él quería se cambiaron a una casa más grande.

-Bells-susurro mientras la tomaba en brazos y le hacía cosquillas, la niña se volteó dándole un beso en la mejilla-A sí que…que necesitas hoy pequeña?-le pregunto sonriendo, ella siempre llegaba a casa feliz, pero no tan efusiva como ahora.

-¿Me llevarías a la biblioteca?-pregunto batiendo sus pestañas y jugando con sus pequeños deditos

-Si…pero a qué?, ¿necesitas un libro nuevo?-ella asintió enérgica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba a la salida.

…

-Señora Emily-Isabella saludo a la mujer poniéndose en puntillas para verla a través del gran escritorio

-Bella!, otra vez por aquí-sonrió la mujer-¿qué libro necesitas ahora?, los cuentos de hadas están por allá-apunto hasta las repisas cargadas de cuentos para niños donde Isabella solía ir, pero esta vez ella no venía decidida a leer ese tipo de libros, quería algo más difícil, más especial.

-Hoy no vengo a buscar esos libros…me preguntaba donde se encuentran los libros de idiomas?-la mujer levanto a una ceja mirando a Emmett quien solo levanto los hombros y movía su cabeza en gesto de no saberlo.

-Son algo difíciles…-la niña arrugo el ceño e hizo un puchero- pero están en el pasillo ocho sección cuatro-la niña sonrió corriendo hacia allá.

-Emmet, ayúdame a buscar un libro sobre lenguaje de señas-el asintió mientras ambos recorrían los libros, ¡Bingo!, luego de pasar varias veces la vista por una multitud de libros encontró uno pequeñito de color rojo, lo saco y se lo entrego a Bella.

-¿Para qué quieres aprender el lenguaje de señas?-pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a la niña que ojeaba rápidamente el libro e intentaba hacer coincidir los movimientos de sus manos con los de las figuras.

-Es que llegó a mi escuela un niño nuevo-dijo sonrojándose-quise hablar con el pero no me hablaba, le pregunte a la señorita Webber que le pasaba y me dijo que él era sordo, y quiero hacerme amiga de él-se sonrojó aún más, Emmett sonrió, el primer amor de su hermanita.

La señorita Ángela Webber había hecho que todos leyeran una frase del pizarrón, excepto a Edward, el agacho su cabeza cuando los demás niños se molestaron por eso, les había leído los labios y sabía perfectamente las cosas que le decían, por lo mismo lo habían dejado sentado solo.

-Al niño nuevo no le ha dicho que lo lea-Mike Newton le dijo a la profesora levantando su mano para hablar arrugando el ceño

-Él no puede, ayer les dije que el sufría de una enfermedad que le impedía escuchar y hablar-Ángela intento explicar lo más claro posible a los niños sintiendo lástima por el pequeñito cobrizo que estaba apartado de todos.

-No creo nada-Mike se cruzó de brazos arrugando el ceño

-Es verdad Mike, él puede comunicarse con ustedes gracias al lenguaje de señas, y puede entenderles por qué lee sus labios al hablar-explico calmadamente.

-No!, él es un bobo!-Mike le grito a toda la clase mientras todos lo apoyaban, excepto Ángela y Bella quien se encontraba sentada junto a Mike empuñando su manos y arrugando el ceño

-Claro que él no es un bobo!, el bobo eres tú!-grito enfurecida antes de que Ángela hablara

-Por qué defiendes a ese tonto, deberías apoyarme, nosotros nos casaremos algún día-dijo el niño decidido, siempre había soñado en casarse con Bella algún día, así como lo habían hecho sus padres.

-No!, tu eres un pesado!-lo empujo sacando su nueva mochila del respaldo de la silla y caminando entre los asientos hasta Edward quien aún seguía callado abriendo sus ojos verdes como platos mientras ella se sentaba a su lado sonriéndole y saludándolo con su mano, él se sonrojo, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de cuando la profesora castigó a Mike.

.

-Yo no creo que seas un bobo-la pequeña se sentó a su lado dejando su mochila junto a ellos en el césped verde-yo creo que tú eres lindo-sonrió y ambos se sonrojaron a la par.

_Quieres ser mi amigo__?-_ Edwardabrió los ojos como platos cuando vio como ella movía sus manos haciendo lenta y dificultosamente los movimientos, pero él había entendido perfectamente lo que ella le había querido decir, la pequeñita había entrenado toda la noche para decir solo esa frase.

_Claro que si_-Él sonrió mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos y asentía repetidas veces

-Ayer fui por un libro a la biblioteca y aprendí esa frase-se sonrojó-pero ya aprenderé más y podremos hablar ambos-dijo alegremente.

-Quiero darte un regalo por ser mi nuevo amigo, pero no tengo nada-le dijo apenada, Edward también quería darle uno, no sabía que darle…se acordó de la gran manzana roja que su madre le había puesto en su lonchera esta mañana, buco entre sus cosas y la encontró, la limpio ensu polera y se la ofreció-Para mí?-dijo ella sonrojada y el asintió-pero yo no tengo nada que darte-dijo tomándola entre sus manos.

-Ya se!-dijo poniéndose de rodillas y acercándose a él luego de pensarlo por un rato-esto será solo para ti, nunca se lo he dado a nadie más-dijo sonrojándose mientras se acercaba a Edward quien estaba inmóvil, ella serró sus ojos dándole un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios queduro no más de unos segundos, ambos sonrojados sonrieron, era el primer beso para ambos…

-No se lo digas a mi hermano-Bella sonrió con la travesura y el negó con su cabeza aun sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus labios.

-Ahora seremos amigos y algún día nos casaremos, ¿te he dicho que te pareces a un príncipe encantado?, tú serás mi príncipe encantado-dijo dándole un mordisco a su manzana-¿te casaras conmigo? ¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto jugando con la tela de su vestido, el asintió, ¡sí!, él se casaría con ella, con la niña más hermosa que alguna vez conoció.

_Te lo prometo_-hizo un gesto con sus manos sonriendo.

**2014 Forks, Washington**

-Emmett estas llorando?-Rosalie tomo el brazo de su esposo mientras caminaban escaleras abajo para alcanzar el vehículo

-No…solo fue una basura en el ojo-dijo intentando no hacer notar su alegría.

-Ella se ve alegre-dijo la rubia sonriendo-la entiendo, yo pase por eso

-Todo empezó gracias a que Bella te dijo que yo quería invitarte a cenar-sonrió Emmett recordando el momento

Minutos más tarde Emmett acompaño a Rosalie a una de las bancas entre los invitados, donde estaba ubicada la familia, despidiéndose de un beso con su esposa se encamino hasta la salida tras las grandes puertas de roble, Rosalie había planeado todo, el lugar, el momento, la decoración…

-Te vez hermosa-sonrió a la mujer que estaba de espaldas a él intentado controlar su respiración

-Emmett!-Isabella se abalanzó al cuello de su hermano quien la rodeo con ambos brazos levantándola del piso como cuando era una pequeña aun-¿Él está aquí?, ¿ya llego?, ¿me está esperando?-Emmett se dio cuenta de cuan nerviosa estaba

-Por lo que vi hace unos momentos él estaba casi igual que tú, está esperándote allá con una sonrisa de lado a lado-tomo el brazo de Isabella que se enganchó a el-Deberíamos entrar, empezara la ceremonia

-No me sueltes-susurro mientras las puertas se habrían intentado controlar la reparación cuando todos se voltearon a verla, apretando el ramo y arrastrando la larga cola de su vestido blanco por la alfombra roja.

-Nunca lo are pequeñita, siempre que me necesites solo llámame-dio un beso en su frente y avanzó con ella, Isabella se permitió mirar a su alrededor, todos les sonreían y celebraban, pero su mirada se dirigió al hombre que la esperaba nerviosamente en el altar, sus ojos verdes aun proyectaban el amor que ambos sentían, en unos cuantos pasos estuvo frente a él.

-Edward…te entrego a mi hermana para que la cuides y respetes tanto como lo has hecho estos años, cuídala mucho y amala-luego tomo el brazo de Bella que aún seguía enganchado en el suyo y puso su mano sobre la de Edward.

-Prometo que si Bella sufre yo…-Emmett dijo entre dientes tomando su lugar junto a Rosalie

-El la ama, se aman, serán felices, además en unos meses seremos Tíos, Bella dijo que su hija se llamaría Alice, al parecer el más contento con la situación es nuestro pequeño Jasper que ahora tendrá alguien con quien correr por el patio- sonrió Rosalie mientras sacudía su brazo para que viera como el Padre los casaba frente a los ojos de Dios.

-Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan para amarla, respetarla, querer y cuidarla, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Edward sonrió, moviendo sus manos en lenguaje de señas dijo "Si Acepto".

-Y tu Isabella, ¿aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen para amarlo, respetarlo, querer y cuidarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Isabella llevó la mano a su vientre y sonriendo levanto la vista hasta donde se encontraba el amor de su vida-Si Acepto-dijo moviendo sus manos y dedos a la vez entre señas.

-Lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre, ya puede besar a la novia-Edward sonrió tomando por la cintura a Bella y dándole un beso largo y profundo, pronto ya nada existía para ellos, se tenían uno al otro y no se separarían nunca…

**Flash-Back**

_**-Ya se!-dijo poniéndose de rodillas y acercándose a él luego de pensarlo por un rato-esto será solo para ti, nunca se lo he dado a nadie más-dijo sonrojándose mientras se acercaba a Edward quien estaba inmóvil, ella serró sus ojos dándole un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios que duro no más de unos segundos, ambos sonrojados sonrieron, era el primer beso para ambos…**_

**Fin Flash-Back**

-Para siempre-él le indico en señas

-Para siempre-respondió ella enredando las manos en su cuello y volviéndolo a besar como la primera vez.

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀✿◕‿◕

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Les gusto?**

**Háganme saber :D Dejen sus reviews!**

**Nos Leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


End file.
